1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of detection networks and managing the emergent information that their sensors develop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, system sensors and other detection processes and devices collect data in a non-intelligent manner. That is, even if a sensor has limited intelligence (e.g., a camera that automatically tracks moving objects), most of the data collected by the sensors, and then transmitted to a controller, is meaningless. Furthermore, sensors typically transmit data in a continuous manner, such that most of the transmitted data is “dead air” in which nothing of interest is happening. To find subject matter of interest, the controller must perform manual data mining that is time consuming, and worse yet, does not enable the controller to recognize emergent information patterns that are obvious only in the context of a composite picture created by data from different sensors.